Silence
by hollyweasleyxx
Summary: My version of Rose and Scorpius meeting each others parents


The silence was unbearable.

I looked around the table once more trying to think of something – anything – that I could say to break the silence.

"This is excellent roast beef Mrs. Weasley," THANK GOD. Scorpius always knew what to say.

"Thank you, Scorpius," Mum replied graciously.

Scorpius and I had finally decided to tell our parents of our relationship and it couldn't have gone worse. We told them separately, thinking that would be the most appropriate way. I told my mum and dad at dinner two nights ago; I could tell mum wasn't exactly happy about it but she pretended that she was, saying she was happy for me and that she's sure he's a lovely boy. Dad flipped. "Lovely boy?" He had shouted. "Hermione- he's a Malfoy!" before he had the chance to open his mouth again, mum grabbed him by thee arm and pulled them up to their bedroom. "Hermione do you realized who we're talking about here? Let me remind you- it's Draco Malfoy! Do you really trust Malfoy's son with our daught-" Mum must have put up a silencing charm because those were the last words I was able to hear. Dad must have calmed down (a little at least) because the next morning he told me that I could invite Scorpius and his family over for dinner, and here we are.

My parents and I sat on one side of the table while all three Malfoys sat on the other. Hugo sat at the head of the table looking back and forth between us.

"So, Rose, are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Asked Astoria, Scorpius' mother, obviously trying to make polite conversation.

"Oh, yes. Of course it will be much more studying this year with N.E.W.T.s coming at the end of the year."

"I don't understand why you're already worrying about exams, it's not even September yet." Hugo interjected.

"She just likes to think ahead is all," Scorpius stated, sharing a smile with me.

"Well I went to Beaxbatons you see, so I have never been to Hogwarts." Astoria told the table.

"Never been to Hogwarts?" Hugo exclaimed. And so, Hugo, Scorpius and I spent the next ten minutes or so telling Astoria about Hogwarts and all of the fun times that we had there. Mum, dad and Mr. Malfoy kept quiet and looked anywhere but at each other.

"… And then there was one time in fifth year," Scorpius was saying, "that Michael Wood got so mad at David Nott that that he made him eat slugs! Nott was spitting up slugs for _hours!"_ Scorpius and I both cracked up at the memory. I stopped laughing and began to smile when I saw my mum and Mr. Malfoy both smirk at my dad, whose face was as red as his hair.

"What?" Scorpius and I asked simultaneously.

"We had a… similar experience." Mr. Malfoy smiled. He suddenly whipped the smiled off of his face and cleared his throat. "We should be going." He began to stand but I was not going to let them leave without a fight.

"Wait! Couldn't you stay for dessert? I made pudding." I put all of my Weasley charm into my pleading facial expression.

"We can stay for a bowl of pudding can't we dad?" Scorpius asked.

"_One_ bowl." Mr. Malfoy said, sitting back down.

"I'll go get the dessert," I said.

"I'll help you out!" Scorpius said as he jumped out of his seat and followed me into the kitchen.

Scorpius grabbed the bowls while I took out my home made pudding.

"This isn't working, what are we gonna do?" He asked me.

"We need to get our parents to talk to each other…"

"… Without them arguing…"

"… Or bringing up a bad memory."

"So, all in all, we have our work cut out for us?" Scorpius said.

"But I'm sure we can do it," I said before turning back to the kitchen door, ready to face our families again.

I stopped in the doorway to the dining room, almost as if I were hit by a body bind curse.

Hugo was lying on his back on the carpet, mashed potatoes were _everywhere- _in his bright red hair, allover his clothes, there was even some on the wall behind him. Everyone was laughing- Hugo, Astoria, Draco, mum, and even dad. God bless my little brother- he is always able to break the silence barrier.

Scorpius and I both cracked up at the scene and began to serve dessert.

The laughs kept coming as mum, dad, Astoria, and Mr. Malfoy shared lighthearted stories from their years at school and beyond.

When the time for the Malfoys to leave came, we all gathered at the front door to say our goodbyes.

"Thank you very much for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said. "It was delicious."

"Thank you Scorpius," Mum smiled.

"So I guess we'll see you at King's Cross on September 1st then?" Hugo asked.

"Yes… Unless you would like to come to our home for dinner next week?" Mr. Malfoy suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," My dad said, making me beam.

"I will owl you and we can figure out a date," Mr. Malfoy held out his hand and my dad took it in his own and they shook.

Scorpius smiled at me and I smiled back. Sometimes silent gestures aren't so bad.


End file.
